1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job ticket issuing device for issuing job tickets including information relating to the content of job processing of document data, and a job execution device for executing jobs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in executing a print job of a document, there is proposed art to encrypt the document and the print job by using a plurality of encryption keys belonging to different people, for security reason as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-186358. There is also proposed art to encrypt print data including information for decrypting an encrypted document as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-287824. Further, there is proposed art that in an environment where a plurality of print jobs are executed to one document, a plurality of jobs having different printing conditions are generated with respect to one document, and they are correlated with the original document as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-91386.
In the above-mentioned methods for encrypting documents and print jobs, the documents and the jobs including the print information are encrypted collectively and transmitted to a printer. Therefore, in order to execute jobs of different printing conditions, there is a need to additionally encrypt the document and the printing conditions collectively. There is also a problem that the load on communication increases due to an increase in the amount of data to be transmitted. Moreover, even in a case of generating a plurality of print jobs to one document as described above, the security level is low since they are not encrypted.